


I dare you [Video]

by quizkwatsh



Series: Quizkwatsh's fanvideos [6]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/pseuds/quizkwatsh
Summary: You can only get slapped around for so long, before it boils out one way or another.A fanvideo focusing on Bobbie Draper





	I dare you [Video]




End file.
